More than Just a Robot
by ohkami majin
Summary: AU yaoi YYxY Yuugi Moutou worked at the Kame Electronics Shop, the number one place in Domino City to buy the infamous Humanlike AI robots that were quickly becoming the replacement for regular computers.full summary inside
1. The New Arrival

A/N: I really wasn't planning on starting another new story, honest! But the thing is, this little plot bunny popped into my head this morning, and then the next thing I knew I had full scenes from this story running through my head. Being that I'm the kind of writer that typically wings it, and let's the scenes come to her as she writes, this was a pretty big deal for me. So I had to write it out, or else it would've been haunting me until I did. Ao here's the scoop this story is basically Chobits, Yu-Gi-Oh style. I get the feeling that this has been done a million times, I know at least that robot style things have been, but I'm hoping this story will have a different twist than the others.

Full summary: Yuugi Moutou worked at the Kame Electronics Shop, the number one place in Domino City to buy the infamous Human-like AI robots that were quickly becoming the replacement for regular computers. Everyone loved the robots, everyone except Yuugi. In Yuugi's opinion they were just a poor imitation of humans, with fake emotions, and fake personalities. But one day a new robot is delivered to the shop, and he takes quite the liking to Yuugi. Yuugi knows there's more to this robot than meets the eye, but exactly what's so special about this robot that has everyone after it?

* * *

Yuugi sighed, looking up from his magazine to make sure none of his customers looked like they needed his help. But, as usual, no one did. Besides, why would anyone ever need his help, the products practically sold themselves. In fact, they literally did sell themselves, all he needed to do was sit around while they did all the work, and then collect the money once they were done. Yuugi didn't really understand why it bothered him so much, most people would be happy to be receiving money for such a simple job, but he wasn't. The only thing he was, was bored.

Yuugi worked at the Kame electronics shop, the largest vendor of the Industrial Illusions AI units in all of Domino City. And those robots had been the bane of his existence since he'd taken the job. The robots were versatile enough that everyone could find some purpose for them; they could function better than a regular computer, but they could also cook, clean, perform almost any job more efficiently than a human, were compatible with just about every dating sim game currently on the market, and on top of all that if you got really desperate they made great prom dates. But in Yuugi's opinion that was exactly the problem, they were too perfect. He figured that if things kept going the way they were, humans would be obsolete. And newer, more realistic versions of the robots were being produced faster everyday.

"Yuugi, could you come help me out back for a second," His grandfather, the owner of the shop asked, "Our floor model of the newest version of the robots just got delivered."

_Great, another one_. Yugi thought dryly, heading toward the storage area to unload the newest device of his torture.

He approached the box to find the lid slightly ajar. "Awe, geez. Somebody already opened it." Opening the box the rest of the way, he grunted. "It's been turned on too? What's with the post office lately?" He paused, taking a closer look at the robot, which was in sleep mode. "Wow, this one looks so real, you can hardly tell it isn't human. Wait a minute! Is it…breathing? Oh my gosh, I think it is a human!"

He quickly grab the figure, carefully lifting it out of the box, its skin, its hair, its features, everything about it seemed completely human. Slowly it opened its eyes, and after looking around for a minute, smiled. "Hello! I'm model number 04, unit 00. What's your name?" It finished, cocking its head to the side in a child-like manner.

"Unit 00, huh?" His grandfather commented, walking up next to him. "We sure are lucky we got the very first one. It's male though, that's unusual. They usually send us females, they sell better."

"It scared the crap out of me, it got turned on in the box, and a second ago I could've sworn it was breathing."

"New feature! More human-like actions such as mock-breathing make me more realistic!" 04 cried happily.

"I see it's already been programmed into selling mode, that makes my life a little easier, at least." Yuugi said, "But it's so damn happy."

"You know that having a good demeanor like that makes them sell better. This one should sell quick anyway, though, it's a handsome model." His grandfather said, heading back for the front of the store.

Yuugi took a good look at the robot for the first time. It was fairly short, probably only 5'4" or so, but it was still taller than him. It had tanned skin and ruby red eyes, but the most interesting thing about it was its hair. It was black, with red tips and blonde bangs, and defied gravity in a way that he'd only seen one other person's hair accomplish. "Woah! You look just like me!"

"New feature! Advancements in physical design allow me to appear even more human!"

"Ugh, would you stop that?"

"Stop what?" 04 asked innocently.

* * *

"Hey Yuge. Whatcha up to?" Yuugi's best friend, Jounouchi asked, entering the shop.

"Absolutely nothing, as usual." Yuugi replied, "And the shop's been pretty quiet today, too. What about you?"

"Nuttin, really. Jus' figured I'd stop by an' see if you, wanted some company, an' maybe a duel."

"A duel sounds good to me, I certainly don't have anything else to do."

They set up for a duel at the front desk. Jounouchi was just about to start when he saw a figure hanging over him. Looking up, he saw 04. "Who're you?" He asked.

"I'm model 04, unit 00." He replied in a sing-song voice.

"That's the newest robot model," Yuugi added, to help Jounouchi understand a little better. "Why are you watching us?" he finished, turning toward 04.

"New feature! Improved learning software makes me not only capable of learning, but eager to do so!" Yuugi thought about what 04 had said for a moment, puzzled. That was pretty advanced technology. Most of the other robots didn't even have any learning software at all; you had to program any new information to them by hand. The fact that 04 had that kind of ability was incredible. Jounouchi jarred him from his thoughts.

"Wow, Yuge! Dis one looks jus' like you!"

"New feat-"

"Yes, advancements in physical design. We know. Can we please duel now?" Yuugi cut him off.

A few turns into the duel, things were not looking good for Jounouchi. Yuugi had already blown away half his life points, but still hadn't lost any himself. Jounouchi was getting flustered. "GAH! Dere's gotta be some way I can still win, right?"

04's eyes began to glow. "Analyzing field…" he said in a voice much calmer and more electronic than his typical tone, "analyzing players' hands, decks and life points…calculating odds…" his eyes stopped glowing, and in his normal voice he said, smiling, "calculations complete. Probability of victory 0.001."

"WHAT DID YOU JUS' SAY!" Jounouchi yelled, jumping out of his chair, "You better keep your calculations to yourself, buddy, or else I'll-"

"Calm down Jounouchi, he was just doing what he thought you asked him to do," Yuugi laughed, "Besides," he added, seeing the concerned look on 04's face, "if you keep that up you're going to scare him." He stopped. _What am I saying? He's a robot, he can't get scared, he doesn't have emotions. He looks scared, but it's probably just artificial fear, programmed by some sort of software or something…_

"Well, looks like even your luck can't handle 0.001, Jounouchi." Yuugi said mockingly, after the duel was finished. He had in fact beaten Jounouchi.

"That had nuttin to do wit' dat robot's stupid calculations," Jounouchi said angrily, "It's jus' coz you're a better duelist than me. He had nuttin to do wit' it." Jounouchi went to glare at 04, but he stopped. Something about the robot was different. "Yuge, I think dere might be sometin' wrong wit' your robot, he seems kinda tired…"

Yuugi looked at 04. Jounouchi was right; he did seem pretty lethargic. "04, system analysis." _That'll help us figure out what's wrong._

"Cannot process request." 04 replied sleepily.

"Why not?"

"My battery is too low."

"Well, that solves the problem anyway, you justneed to be charged. I'll just hook you up to the wall here and you be good in no time." He reached for 04's head, but stopped. "Wait a minute, you don't have ears like the other robots…"

"New feature." he paused for a moment and yawned before continuing, "Smaller, less noticeable control panel makes me even more realistic." he replied, with far less gusto then normal.

"Well, can you plug yourself in, then?"

04 yawned, but nodded. He opened the front of a triangular, gold necklace Yuugi hadn't previously noticed, and pulled his cord out, plugging it into a jack in the wall. His eyes glowed again for a moment, "Charging initiated." And he shut down.

"He calls dat less noticeable?" Jounouchi asked, "I tink dat a big hunk of gold 'round his neck is pretty noticeable."

"That's not what he means, Jou. Look at it this way, if you were to see him walking down the street, and hadn't previously met him here, would you think he was a robot?"

"Nawe, I'd probably tink he was a human."

"Exactly. By getting rid of the big, non-human ears they made it less noticeable, because he looks more human. It's actually scary how human he seems sometimes."

"Geez, technology dese days is pretty crazy." Jounouchi replied, bewildered.

* * *

"What do you mean he's missing?" Pegasus asked, irritated. Of all the technology in his entire company, that robot was probably the most important, most dangerous item, and his workers had actually lost track of it. He was furious, to say the least.

"What I mean, sir, is that I went to retrieve him, as you had requested, and he is no longer here."

"Well, you better give me a good explanation as to why he's missing, otherwise more than just your job will be at stake."

"He does have a mind of his own sir, it's possible that he ran-"

"He did not run away. He may have free will, but he was programmed to ensure that he would not run away. So he was either stolen, or misplaced, and for your sake I hope it's the latter. Now get out of my sight."

"Yes sir." The suit left immediately.

TBC

* * *

A/N: I just want to clarify that the title of this story is subject to change. And it will hopefully change very soon. I'm absolutely awful at titles, and I just couldn't think of a good one for this fic. If anyone thinks they've got a good one, feel free(and know you are encouraged to) drop a review or email me or something with it and I'll take it into consideration. But until I hear of or think up a good title, I ask you to please bare with the mediocrity pf the current title. Thank you. 


	2. A Big Mistake

Disclaimer: I so forgot to do one of these for chapter one. Oh well, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, times two.

Full summary: Yuugi Moutou worked at the Kame Electronics Shop, the number one place in Domino City to buy the infamous Human-like AI robots that were quickly becoming the replacement for regular computers. Everyone loved the robots, everyone except Yuugi. In Yuugi's opinion they were just a poor imitation of humans, with fake emotions, and fake personalities. But one day a new robot is delivered to the shop, and he takes quite the liking to Yuugi. Yuugi knows there's more to this robot than meets the eye, but exactly what's so special about this robot that has everyone after it?

Review replies:

**Jen: **Glad you liked the way I portrayed Yami, I know he's wicked out of character, but it's just so darn cute.

**Kitsunemajin: **You're right, this is pretty different from my other stuff.

**MistyStarlight: **Here's some more for you. And as far as posting better reviews goes, I'm happy with any review you feel inclined to leave.

**Yana5: **Thanks, I'm glad you like it.

**Strega: **I'm glad you think this is original, because as I was writing it I was worried that something like it might have already been done. And as far as the yawning goes, basically have programmed emotion and actions that they do to make them more human, and having a low battery was made synonymous with being tired, so to show that he was "tired" 04 yawned. So in a way, yes it's like light in a car signaling low fuel.

**AlchemistM: **Wow, I'm glad you liked my story so much ! Thanks for adding my to your favorites.

**SoulDreamer: **Woo! Not one but two adjectives to describe my story! Thanks for the review.

**Hathors-favorite: **Thanks for all the title suggestions.

**Silvershadowfire: **Glad you think my story is drool worthy.

* * *

"Sure is comin' down out dere, eh Yuge?" Jounouchi commented. 

"Yeah. And it stinks, because today the shop's closed so I could have gone out and done stuff all day."

"Um, Yuge, if da shop is closed, den why is dat robot still on?" Jounouchi asked, pointing to 04, who was sitting next to Yuugi, content with just listening to the conversation.

"04? I don't really know, every morning I come down here to open up the shop and he's already turned on. I think it's some sort of alarm programmed into his system, but I can't override it. I can't override any of his programming, every thing's locked up with passwords and stuff, but I checked his box and the company didn't send us any of them."

"So, basically hez useless…"

"No he's not useless, he can still function fine, but I can't alter anything or see any of his data or anything like that. It's strange."

"I'm not gunna bother tryin' to understand all this computer stuff. But as far as your day off goes, why don't we go to da mall?"

"Alright, and we can take 04 with us too, I guess." A huge grin appeared on 04's face.

"But won't he rust in da rain?"

"My body is constructed of the finest stainless steel on the market, to protect me from damage." 04 stated right on cue, in his typical singsong voice.

"You forgot to say 'new feature' dis time." Jou corrected.

"But it's not a new feature. Industrial Illusions has always used the highest quality materials to ensure that their products are durable and long-lasting!"

"Dis robot's like a walkin' commercial for that industrial illusions place, huh?"

"That's because robots are put into what's called 'selling mode' while they're on display at stores so that they can give people who are interested in buying them their specs, and kind of persuade people to buy them. So, it kind of is being a commercial in a way. When they're purchased we set them to 'basic command mode' so that they act the way they're programmed to, and follow whatever orders they're given, which they pretty much do anyway. After that it's up to the owner to program any special orders into them. But that's where we have the problem with 04. Unless we figure out his passwords, we won't be able to switch him into any different modes when he gets purchased."

"I'm sorry, Yuge, but I have no idea what you just said to me."

"Whatever, let's just head to the mall."

"What do you say we check out the game shop and see what they have for duel monsters cards?" Yuugi suggested, once they arrived at the mall.

"Sounds good to me. But dis mall is so huge, I forget how to get to dat store…"

"Accessing mall map…" 04 said in his more electronic tone of voice, his eyes glowing again, "locating store…"

His eyes stopped glowing, and he smiled. "It's that way!" He yelled happily, pointing in the direction of the store and taking off towards it at a run.

"Hey! Wait up!" Jounouchi called to him, then turning to Yuugi he said, "That robot's pretty handy to have around, huh?" And he took off after 04.

Yeah, it's handy, but that was kind of strange, too. 04 found out where that store was, but Jounouchi never actually asked him to. It's like he assumed that's what Jounouchi wanted. But, normally a robot would only respond like that to a direct order, they can't make assumptions. How was he able to do that?

"You comin', Yuge?" As usual, Jounouchi interrupted his thinking.

"Yeah, I'm coming." He said, heading toward Jounouchi and 04.

Jounouchi was in duelist heaven upon arriving at the game shop. He was running around happily, like a kid in a candy store, gaping at every rare card in sight. Yuugi's reaction was a little calmer, because having been a fan of duel monsters since he was about five, and his grandfather playing it since long before that, his collection contained most of the cards that the game had to offer.

"Wow! Dis card is awesome!" Jounouchi exclaimed, holding up a card he had just found in the display, "I wonder how much it is though, I bet it's expensive…"

"Accessing store price log…searching for item number 35391 23479. Search complete! The price of the card is 52!" 04 exclaimed.

"52! How can you sound so happy about dat? Did you hear dat, Yuge? 52 bucks!"

Yuugi nodded, but the price of the card wasn't really what was bothering him. _He did it again. This robot is somehow able to process commands without actually being commanded. But the amount of technology that would require is huge. Maybe I'm just overreacting to this. But it still seems kind of strange.

* * *

_

Later that day the robot's strange behavior was still bothering Yuugi. He couldn't figure out how 04 was capable of acting so independently. Of course, he also couldn't figure out why he was so bothered by it.

Are you all right, Yuge? You seem kinda out of it." Jounouchi asked him worriedly.

"I'm fine, I'm just thinking about 04, is all."

Jounouchi smirked. "Oh, so you got da hots for dat robot, huh? Dat explains why you wanted to take 'im wit us to da mall today. I can understand why though, he looks human enough…"

Yuugi's face turned an inhuman shade of scarlet. "No, I don't mean like that! It's nothing like that at all! It's just that…he was acting so strangely at the mall today."

"Alright, Yuge. If you wanna deny it, then I'll humor you." Jounouchi said with what Yuugi thought was a rather sinister looking grin, "So, what was so strange about da way he was actin'? Seemed to be just as perky as normal to me."

"It's not that, it's just that he seemed to be able to perform tasks without actually being asked to do it. And that's very strange, because robots can't do things like that, they aren't technologically advanced enough to make assumptions."

"But dis is a new model, isn't it? Maybe dis one is that advanced, I mean, isn't technology always advancin'?"

"Yes, but it just sort of seems implausible. The technology that would be required for a robot to be capable of thinking things through like that is unheard of."

"Well, you could always look it up in his instruction manual."

"But all his instructions and specifications and stuff are stored in his data archive, which I still can't access without a password. Looking him up is a pretty good idea, though." Yuugi stated with a smirk. He took a cord out of a drawer in the front desk, and plugged it into the computer monitor sitting on the desk.

"But Yuge, dat's just a screen. Don't you need a hard drive to use it or somethin' like dat?"

"I have a hard drive right here." Yuugi said, patting a rather confused looking 04 on the shoulder. "04 is like a human shaped computer, remember?" He opened the front of 04's necklace, liked he'd seen the robot do previously, and plugged him into the other end of the cable. "04, can you log onto the Industrial Illusions homepage for me?"

"Searching for network…network found, connecting to net…Connection complete, loading Industrial Illusions main page…loading complete!" He added happily.

"Geez, dat was really fast." Jounouchi said, dumfounded.

"New feature! Improved connections speeds allow for faster, better results when surfing the net!"

Yuugi rolled his eyes and looked at the screen. "Hmm…the home page doesn't say anything about the new robots. 04, run a search for robot model 04."

04 looked at Yuugi worriedly for a moment, but complied. "Searching…" This time, the pause took much longer than normal. "Search completed," He said, without his usual enthusiasm. Yuugi looked at the screen, and a confused look spread over his face.

"'Public access not authorized'…but that doesn't make any sense, why on Earth wouldn't they allow people to view the information on their newest robot?" he paused for a moment, then a realization donned on him. "04, run a search for the company's most recent model release."

"Searching…search completed." Yuugi looked at the screen again, taking a few minutes to read through all the information presented.

"I knew it." He stated.

"Knew what?" Jounouchi asked, starting to get confused.

"This model on the screen is the one that Industrial Illusions was supposed to have just released, but it's a different model than him."

"Meanin'?"

"Meaning, they accidentally sent us the wrong model, which explains why this one seems so advanced, and he's probably not even finished yet."

"So what are you goin' to do about it?"

"Well, we can't keep him, they're probably wondering where he is. I'll just drop them an email and let them know we have him, and then they can get him back and send us the right model." At this point, 04 was starting to look very worried. He gave Yuugi a sort of pleading look, but neither Yuugi nor Jounouchi seemed to notice. "04, open up an email to Industrial Illusions." Just as he asked, the web page disappeared off of the computer screen. "What's wrong?"

"Connection malfunction." 04 replied rather sheepishly.

Yuugi sighed. "Reconnect."

04 nodded sadly. "Searching for network…network found, connecting to net…" he stopped, "connection failed."

"The internet must be down right now." Yuugi said, rather annoyed. "It doesn't matter, though. We can just keep 04 here for a while."

The smiled quickly returned to 04's face, and he embraced Yuugi in a tight hug. Yuugi felt himself blushing, but hid it from Jounouchi.

"Well, now that we're going to be keeping him for the time being, we should give him a name. It's a pain to be calling him by a number all the time." He paused for a moment, taking a good look at the robot. "How about…Yami?"

"Seems like a kinda weird name to me, but he isn't my robot…" Jounouchi answered.

"I like it!" was said robot's reply.

"Alright, then Yami it is."

* * *

"Mr. Crawford, sir?"

"I hope, for your sake, that you're here to tell me that you've recovered unit 00."

"Not exactly, sir. But he just connected to the Internet, and the satellite was able to re-establish a connection, so we were able to locate him."

"Well? Where is he?"

"It appears he was accidentally shipped to the Kame Electronics Shop in Domino."

"Hmm…I highly doubt that his shipment was an accident. But I do believe this development may be rather helpful to me, maybe I'll allow our little friend to continue his visit for a while longer. Good work, Croquet."

"Thank you, Sir." Croquet left the room.

Pegasus took a sip of his wine, contemplating his situation. "Computer."

"Sir?" the machine replied.

"Access model 04, unit 00's main visual computer and show me what's going on at the Kame Electronic Shop right now." He chuckled at his own slyness.

"Yes sir." The computer replied, and after a moment an image appeared on the screen.

"_Well, now that we're going to be keeping him for the time being, we should give him a name. It's a pain to be calling him by a number all the time… How about, Yami?" _Said a rather short boy on the screen that Pegasus noticed looked remarkably like his robot.

"_Seems like a kinda weird name to me, but he isn't my robot…" _

"_I like it!" _Pegasus recognized the voice of unit 00.

"Alright, then Yami it is."

Pegasus turned off the computer. "Yami, hmm? I look forward to seeing the outcome of this little mishap." He took another sip of his wine.

* * *

Yami stood at the front desk, carefully eyeing all the corners of the shop. Yuugi had asked him to keep an eye on the shop while he went to take a phone call, and Yami intended on doing a good job. After all, he wouldn't want to do anything that might upset Yuugi and cause him to reconsider keeping Yami there with him. Yuugi was nice to him, not like those other people, and he definitely didn't want to go back to them. 

The bell that signaled the opening of the door rang and he looked up. The young man who entered was tall, with icy blue eyes and short, well groomed brown hair. Based on his appearance and apparent lack of weapon, Yami decided that the young man wasn't a thief, and he relaxed a little.

"Hello, Yuugi." The young man said.

Yami smiled at him. "No, my name is Yami, not Yuugi. But are you looking for Yuugi? I'll call him for you." He turned to the door behind him that led to the house, where Yuugi currently was, "Yuugi!" he called, "Yuugi! There's a tall boy here to see you!" He turned back to the tall stranger. "I think Yuugi is on the phone, but he told me he'd be back soon."

"That's fine. Are you two cousins or something? You look just like him."

"New feature! Advancements in physical design allow me to appear even more human!"

"You're a robot!" the stranger exclaimed.

"Yami, did you call me?" Yuugi asked, entering the shop through the back door with Jounouchi.

"Yes, I said that there's a tall boy here to see you." Yami said, running over to Yuugi and embracing him in a hug.

Yuugi looked up at the room's other occupant. "Oh, hello Kaiba."

"Yuugi, that robot is absolutely incredible. How much are you charging for him?"

"Sorry Kaiba, Yami isn't for sale."

"Name your price, I'll pay anything." But Yuugi just shook his head. "I understand. If I had a piece of technology that amazing I'd probably get attached to it, too."

Yami smiled; did this Kaiba person just say that Yuugi was attached to him? He looked at Yuugi, and realized that he was not quite as excited by the comment as himself. He seemed rather flustered. "It's not like that!" Yuugi corrected, "It's just because he was sent to us by accident, this model isn't supposed to be released yet. So, obviously we can't sell him, because we aren't even supposed to have him."

Yami frowned. Did this mean that Yuugi was going to send him back to that place after all? Kaiba scoffed. "Your loss." He said, turning and leaving the store.

"Who was dat?" Jounouchi asked, fairly confused by everything that had just happened.

"That was Seto Kaiba. You could say he's a bit of a robot fanatic."

"Kaiba? Dat name sounds kind of familiar."

"It should. His father, Gozaboru Kaiba, owns Kaiba Corporation, the world's leading producer of military weaponry and technology. So he wasn't kidding when he said he'd pay any price for Yami."

"Why didn't you make a deal with him then? You could've become rich! After all, it's da company's fault for sending you the wrong robot, it's not like dey could blame you for it."

"But, even if I was authorized to sell Yami, I wouldn't sell him to Kaiba. When I say that he's a robot fanatic, I mean it. He comes in here occasionally and buys one of the new models. Then he takes it home, analyzes all of its programming, rewrites the programming so that it's even better, and then uses to build newer, better robots."

"Man, dat's pretty crazy stuff."

"Yeah, and normally I'm fine with that, lots of people do it. But I just get this feeling that it wouldn't be a very good idea to let him tamper with Yami's programming."

Yami smiled, he didn't want Kaiba, or anyone else for that matter, tampering with his programming either.

Tbc

* * *

A/N: I just want to clarify, in case anyone was wondering that Yuugi is not in anyway related to the game shop at the mall, in this the only store his family owns is the one with the robots. And also I realized I was starting to make it seem as if Jounouchi spends all day at Yuugi's house and never goes home, because he's always there. The thing is, having him around just makes the plot flow so much better. Besides, everybody loves Jounouchi. 

Please R&R.


	3. New Feelings and New Problems

A/N: Yes, I'm finally back after an extremely long absence. Sorry about the long wait, on this as well as any other of my stuff you might be reading. I promise I'll be updating the others soon, too. I got killed by writer's block for a huge portion of the summer, and I've really only been able to write a few paragraphs at a time, if that, whenever I sat down to write. In addition to that little rant, I have a couple more things to mention. 1.) My beta-editor has gone on vacation. Normally I would just wait 'til she returned to post this, but she is not going to really be back for the rest of summer, and I've kept people waiting long enough. So if I made a load of mistakes, I apologize, sometimes I'm not even sure how I manage to screw up the stuff I do. I'll have her read it when she gets back, and update it accordingly. 2.) I have moved my review replies to the end of the chapters from here on out, just because I really think it is easier for everyone that way. Ok, I'm done ranting now, so you can finally move on to the story. Thank you for your time, congratulations to anyone who actually managed to read this whole spiel.

Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own it.

Yuugi groaned, rolling over in bed. He was positive that it was far earlier than he would ever wake up on his own. There was something wrong in his room, something that had cause him to stir from his slumber so early. Begrudgingly he opened one sleepy eye, then the other, and then-

"WAHH!"

-He hit the ground with a resounding thud. The cause of his rather rude awakening looked at him with worried crimson eyes.

"Yuugi! Are you all right? I didn't mean to scare you like that, I'm so sorry!"

Yuugi rubbed his back in the spot where he had hit the ground the hardest, "I'm alright, Yami. But what exactly were you doing in my room?"

Said robot smiled proudly. "Watching you."

Yuugi felt the color abruptly rise to his cheeks. "W-watching me sleep?" A nod from Yami. "Why?"

"Because I was helping your grandfather make breakfast this morning and he said 'Will you go tell Yuugi that his food is almost ready?' So I came up to tell you just like he asked, but you were still asleep. I didn't want to wake you up, so I decided to watch to you see when you woke up so I could tell you that your food was ready."

Yuugi chuckled, "Yami, when grandpa asked you to come and get me, he meant that he wanted you to wake me up."

Yami's smile immediately dropped to a frown, "Did I do something wrong, then?" He asked worriedly.

"No, no, no. It's alright," Yuugi reassured him, "I'll just make sure grandpa is more specific next time he gives you directions."

"Alright, let's go then!" Yami grabbed Yuugi's hand and started to run towards the kitchen.

Yuugi frowned. He just couldn't figure out how this robot was able to affect him the way it did. He knew that it was just a computer, that it's emotions were just part of a program. So why did he get so upset when it was scared or confused? Was Yami really that much more realistic than the other models?

He had no more time to think about this, however, because they had reached the kitchen.

"Well, Yuugi, your breakfast is ready, but you'll probably have to heat it up. What took you so long?"

"Sorry, grandpa, Yami misunderstood your directions."

"Yami?" His grandfather arched a graying eyebrow.

"Oh, that's model 04. Jounouchi and I named him Yami yesterday when we decided that we would be keeping him for a while."

"Well, while we are on the subject of 'Yami,' did he come with a change of clothes?"

"Nope, I've checked his box several times, but it's totally empty."

"That's strange, they usually come with at least one additional outfit." He looked over at Yami, who was listening to the conversation with a rather confused expression on his face. He looked the robot up and down, then, turning to Yuugi, he did the same to his grandson. "But it doesn't matter, you two appear to be about the same size, anyway."

Yuugi flushed. "Are you trying to say that you want me to give him some of my clothes?"

"That's exactly what I'm trying to say."

"But, that's not really necessary. I mean, he is a robot after all, he doesn't really need to change."

"Well, he certainly can't wear that one outfit forever. Besides, why does it bother you some much to lend him some of your clothes? You have too much as it is."

Yuugi was silent after that comment. He didn't particularly want to admit that the reason he didn't want to lend Yami any of his clothes was that his wardrobe consisted mainly of tight leather. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll give him some of my clothes. Come on, Yami." He headed back towards his bedroom, Yami bouncing along happily at his heels.

"Here you go." He said, handing an outfit to Yami once he was positive that it consisted of the least revealing clothes he owned.

Yami just looked at him, then down at the pile of clothes, a puzzled look consuming his face.

"I want you to change into these clothes," Yuugi explained, "You do know how to get yourself changed, right?"

Yami nodded his reply, and then began to unzip his pants.

"WOAH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Yuugi screeched, blushing the color of a tomato.

Yami immediately stopped, slightly frightened by Yuugi's tone. "I-I thought that you wanted me to get changed. I'm sorry."

Yuugi mentally kicked himself, realizing from the robot's tone how badly he had scared him. "No, I'm sorry, Yami. I didn't mean to scare you. It's just that, well, changing is a private thing, and you're not really supposed to do it while other people are watching, ok?" _Oh god, I sound like a mother talking to her toddler or something, this is pathetic._

"Alright, I understand now." Yami replied. Yuugi left the room then, and he was still blushing madly. He had almost just seen Yami's "private parts." And while he was rather angry with himself for getting so flustered at the thought of seeing a robot naked, it wasn't really his fault. After all, why was it that Yami was so willing to just strip right in front of him? It made him wonder what sort of strange things the inventor of these robots was doing with them before they were shipped out (1). But he shook his head, deciding it would be better not to think about such things.

"Yuugi, I am finished changing." Yami said, coming out of the bedroom. He was now donning one of Yuugi's old school uniforms; a pair of blue slacks with a matching jacket and a black tank top underneath. Sure, it wasn't the most appealing outfit, but it would at least keep Yuugi from having any forbidden thoughts.

"Oh, yeah, I have one more question." Yami stated rather sheepishly.

"Yes?"

"What are these for?" Yami asked, holding up the pair of boxer shorts that Yuugi had given him to put on.

All the thoughts about the creepy inventors at industrial Illusions came flooding back.

* * *

The next few days passed quietly. Yuugi's grandfather had sent a letter to industrial illusions, informing the company that they believed they had been sent the wrong robot. Three days had passed since then, however, and the company still hadn't responded. Not that it really bothered Yuugi. Yami had been with them for a week and a half now, and Yuugi and Jou were beginning to really enjoy his company.

"Whaddaya guys wanna do today?" Jou asked, addressing not only Yuugi, but Yami as well. It was a habit both he and Yuugi had taken to recently, the fact that Yami was a robot practically forgotten by both of them.

"We've done practically everything there is to do around here in the last couple of days." Yuugi said, trying to think of something different to do, but failing. "What about you, Yami? Is there something you would like to do that we haven't done yet?"

Yami thought about the question for a moment. "Well, I've never been to the park before." He suggested. They had walked by the park a few days before, and it was a subject Yami had been curious about ever since Yuugi had explained it to him.

"Sounds good to me." Yuugi agreed. Jou nodded his approval. "Well, the park it is then." Yami smiled happily.

When they reached the park Yami curiously eyed a child on the swings. Yuugi laughed, "Would you like to use the other one?" He asked Yami, pointing toward the vacant seat next to the happily swinging child. Yami nodded ecstatically and bounded to the swing set.

"He sure is easily pleased, Eh Yuge?" Jou noted.

"Yeah, but that's ok, I think it's kind of cute."

Jou smirked. "Cute, huh? Well judgin' by da looks you've been givin' 'im lately, I'd say dats not the only thing about 'im you think is cute."

"W-what? No way!" Yuugi lied. A blush tinted his face.

"Awe, c'mon Yuge. Dere's no use in denyin' it, I can see it all over your face…literally. You've got a crush on Yami."

"Jou, I already told you-"

But he was cut off by the cries of a little girl. "But I wanted to ride the swing, grandma!" Yuugi and Jou looked over. The girl was no older than six or seven, her brown locks done cutely in bouncing banana curls. Her bright blues eyes were brimming with tears. Yuugi noticed that Yami was also watching the girl, a concerned look on his face.

"I'm sorry, Ritsuko, I guess you'll just have to wait until another time." Her grandmother replied, taking Ritsuko's hand and turning to leave.

"Would you like to use this one?" Yami asked. He had gotten off the swing, and was holding it out for Ritsuko to get on.

Her eyes widened, a smile instantly returning to her features. "Really?" Yami smiled and nodded. She dashed over to the swing and hopped on. Once she was securely in place, Yami began to push the swing for her.

Her grandmother walked up next to Yuugi. "What a nice young man," she said, "Is he your brother?"

"Umm…not exactly. Actually, we aren't related at all." Yuugi replied.

"Really? I never would have guessed; you two look so much alike."

"New feature!" Yami called from the swing set, "Advancements in physical design allow me to appear even more human!"

"Man, he must get tired of sayin' dat." Jou mused.

"Oh my, he's a robot!" Ritsuko's grandmother exclaimed. "I never would have known; he looks so real."

"Well, he is real," Yuugi replied, not entirely sure why he was defending Yami's realness, or why the woman's comment had upset him so much. He'd known what she meant, but it still bothered him. "But he certainly is the most realistic model so far."

Jou checked his watch. "Hey, Yuge, your break is almost over, we should pro'lly start headin' back now."

"Yeah, you're right." Yuugi said, "Come on, Yami."

"Buh-bye, Yami-chan!" Ritsuko yelled; Yami waved to her.

"That was really nice of you Yami, and we didn't even have to ask you." Yuugi said as they were heading home.

"New feature! Improved standard human interaction software gives me better manners without additional downloads!"

Yuugi sighed. "I really wish you'd stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Trying to sell yourself to us. No one is going to be buying you, so there is no need. I wish I had those passwords to switch you out of selling mode."

Yami's eyes began to glow a steely red. "Ending selling mode…switiching modes…switch complete!" Yami cried happily, his eyes returning to normal, "I am now in basic command mode!"

"What? Just like that? What about the password!" Yuugi asked, frustrated that he hadn't been able to do it before.

"I'm afraid I don't currently have a password set, but now that I am in basic command mode settings like that are changeable. Would you like to set a password?"

"But before you told me…Oh, nevermind. No thank you, I would not like to set a password."

"Alright!" Yami replied, continuing on happily toward the shop.

"Dat sure was weird." Jou said.

"It sure was." Yuugi replied.

* * *

"Mr. Crawford sir, you know the robot's exact location and the store has even informed you of his presence. They are practically handing him back to you, so if you don't mind my asking, why aren't you taking him?"

"Because, Croquet, I enjoy watching my little 00- oops, I mean Yami-boy, play with his new friends. It's like watching the son I never had grow up before my very eyes."

"If you say so, sir. But don't you think it is a little risky to leave him in public for too long. If the program activates-"

"It will not activate, of that much I am sure. It is protected by a password that only I know. And its security is so strong that even Yami-boy himself could not override it. You needn't worry; leaving him with little Yuugi is simply a part of my plan. I'll get him back eventually, and everything will work to my advantage in the end."

* * *

"I've accessed the Industrial Illusions main page, Kaiba-san."

"Good, now run a full-site search for AI model 04."

"Accessed denied." The robot replied.

"What?" Kaiba asked, the anger rising within his voice. Information on that robot of Yuugi's had been alluding him all day.

"The page is restricted," she explained, "No public access is allowed."

"Hmm…Yuugi certainly has stumbled upon a rare robot. And soon, it will be mine."

TBC

* * *

(1)- No, Pegasus is not a creepy robot molester or anything; it was just funny to have Yuugi thinking that he was.

A/N: Just wanted to give Clamp a little extra credit for this chapter, because while for the most part this story is only loosely based on Chobits, the first part of this episode was a bit more heavily based on it. I'm not sure whether it was real noticeable or not, but I got the inspiration for the whole beginning of this chapter from the episode of Chobits when Chii needs to buy herself a new pair of underwear. Obviously there are a lot of differences, but I just sort of came up with the idea because of that episode. That is my favorite episode, actually. I can remember one time when I was watching it, my older cousin walked into the room while Chii was singing her little "Underpants" mantra. He heard the girl on the TV saying "Underpants" over and over again, then sort of looked at me like I had sprouted a few extra heads or something. It was funny, not that you really needed to know that or anything. :sweatdrop:

Review Replies:

**Jen: **:sweatdrop: Well, I sort of failed in the update soon department, but to make for this chapter has more Kaiba, more plot and more troubles. Not sure whether you actually wanted the troubles, but a story would be pretty dull without a problem. So here it is.

**Shir: **Once again, the soon-ness of my update was terrible. But better late than never, right?

**Silvershadowfire: **Good detective work! You predicted correctly, and once again Yami has proven to be more than just your average human-shaped personal computer.

**Yana5: **Yeah, there is definitely some feelings blooming between the two of them, regardless of how unwilling Yuugi is to admit it. They're far from together though. Glad you like the story so much.

**Hathors-favorite: **Well, I'm not sure I'd call Kaiba psycho just a little…_obsessed. _Ok, maybe he is kind of psycho too. And definitely a genius, but that is to be assumed, I suppose.

**Strega: **I'm glad you think it's original. After I had started this, I suddenly thought I had remembered reading something like it before, but I looked for it and couldn't find it. Maybe I made it up, I'm not really sure. And also,you're right that Yuugi wouldn't turn Jou away. And they are together basically everyday in the show as well, so I suppose it really doesn't matter. Thanks for the clarification ! And as far as your predictions, you're pretty close, but not quite there. I won't say anything more, lest I give the story away, but Yami's secrets will be revealed soon enough.

**Ryuichi's Lover: **Glad you enjoy my story so much. Thanks for the review.

**Kitsunemajin: **Yes, I have to agree that Yami rules, both figuratively and literally. :glomps him: Well, hopefully the story will continue to be interesting for you, maybe even more interesting now that the plot is really starting to move along.

**Koneko Hoshi: **Glad you like the way I portrayed Yami, especially since that is one of the main reason I chose to make him the robot in the story. My original plan was to have it be Yuugi, but I thought it would be a lot more fun to be able to experiment with Yami's character a little. I'll agree that I dislike it when people make him the "cold hearted pharaoh" since he has never really struck me as a cold hearted character, and some people just take it to a point where he is practically evil. As far as not calling the robots persocoms, well yes, it was basically because I didn't want it to be too chobitsy. Yes, I did get the base inspiration from Chobits and, like the first scene of this chapter, some of my ideas come directly from it, but at the same time I wanted to be able to do my own thing with the story. I suppose I was just wasn't calling them persocoms to allow a little differentiation.

**tears of a mermaid: **Glad you are enjoying the story so far. Look for more huggy or fluffy moments in the near future, as their relationship continues to develop.

**SoulDreamer: **Well, this update wasn't as soon as I, or I'm sure anyone else, would have liked. I promise to be more diligent in the update department in the future.

**Anime Crazed: **Again, happy to hear someone say that they haven't read anything like this before, I was really nervous about being unoriginal for some reason. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the others.

**Storm101: **Well, the similarity to chobits is not in the summary, but I did mention in the Author's Note in the first chapter, and I believe possibly the disclaimer. Also, I plan to mention it again in any chapters that are more similar to chobits than normal, such as this one. Perhaps you just didn't read my Author's Note? Regardless, I thank you for mentioning it to me, because I would definitely have wanted to know if I hadn't already realized it. I hope that you can still enjoy my story regardless of the similarity to Chobits.


	4. To Show You I Love You

A/N: Please don't kill me. I haven't updated this story in forever. It's been done for some time now, but I've been rewriting the last scene, trying to get it to come out better. I'm still not that happy with it, honestly. But I felt bad for the lack of update and figured I'd just post it anyway. Sorry guys, I'll try to be better about updating next time.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned it…

* * *

"Well, Yuugi, you seem very bored today." 

Yuugi let out a sigh, as if to clarify the validity of his grandfather's statement. "The other robots are managing to take care of themselves quite well as usual, and Jou just got himself a job at the card shop in the mall the other day, which he is quite excited about." Yuugi couldn't help but let out a chuckle as he remembered how happy the blonde had been when he had rushed into the store with the news of his new job. He'd yelled so loud some of the robots in sleep mode in the backroom had activated. "But that just means that it leaves Yami and I with nothing to do."

"Hmm…I have something you can do! After all, it is Thursday."

Yuugi groaned. "Grocery shopping day."

"Grocery shopping?" Yami asked no one in particular; he seemed to weigh the phrase around in his mind for a moment before saying, "Sounds like fun!"

"Yami, do you even know what grocery shopping is?"

"Nope!" The robot replied cheerfully, "But, we had fun at the mall that day with Jounouchi-kun, and that was shopping. And doing anything is better than nothing, right?"

Yuugi had nothing more to say, he really couldn't argue with Yami's logic.

"Great!" Grandpa was obviously happy to get out of the grocery shopping duties of the week. "In that case, I'll just upload my grocery list onto Yami's hard drive." He plugged Yami's chord into the palm pilot that he kept most of his agenda on.

Yami's eyes began to grow steely, as they always did when he performed more advanced functions, "Processing request…transferring data…"

"Transfer complete!"

* * *

"Just two more things!" Yami finally announced after they'd been in the grocery store for almost an hour, "a pound of ham and a gallon of milk." 

_Thank goodness._ Yuugi thought. He looked down at the shopping cart he was pushing, which was overflowing with items. _Grandpa sure does like to stock up, it's a wonder we go through this much stuff every week._

"We'll get done faster if we split up for the last two things," Yuugi weighed out the options for a moment, and came to the conclusion that Yami would probably have more difficulty ordering something at the deli. It was ironic, how the robot was one of the most capable AI's he had ever seen, and could perform impossibly difficult tasks, but had trouble with the small stuff and directions that weren't specifically laid out. But Yuugi didn't mind, it was just another one of the robot's quirks he had come to love.

_Love? Ok, not sure where that one came from, I'm just going to pretend I didn't think that. _"I'll get the ham Yami, you go get the milk…"

"Alright!" Yami bounded off to look for the milk, which he found in the aisle at the far end of store. The sight was fairly intimidating; he hadn't realized that there could be so many types of milk! "The list says one gallon of milk." He said aloud to himself, eliciting some odd stares from fellow shoppers around him. He was determined to make the right choice, Yuugi had given him a task and he didn't want to mess it up. It seemed like he just couldn't do anything right sometimes, which was bad, because if he messed up too many times, Yuugi would want him to leave.

He didn't want to leave; he liked it where he was with Yuugi. He liked Yuugi.

But now his mind was wandering from the task at hand; retrieving a gallon of milk. He chose the large bottle nearest him. He held it in his hand for a moment, analyzing its weight. No good, it was close, but not quite a gallon. He reached into the fridge and pulled out a smaller carton, he just needed a little more…

"Number twenty-seven?" The man behind the counter asked.

"Oh, that's me!" Yuugi said, holding up his number slip, "And I would like a pound of ham."

"Ok, how would you like that?"

"Thinly sliced, pleased."

The man got to work on his order, which gave Yuugi some time for uneasy contemplation. The line at the deli had been pretty long, he'd been standing in it for a good seven minutes now, but Yami still had come back yet. Did it really take that long to get milk? He assured himself that it had just taken Yami a while to find the item he was looking for. After all, it was a simple enough task, Yami couldn't have possibly messed it up. Right?

As if to answer his unspoken question, there was an announcement over the intercom, "Clean up on aisle twelve; milk, cheese and other dairy products...clean up on aisle twelve."

Oh no… 

Yuugi dashed off towards aisle twelve. Yami had done it again.

"Sir! You forgot your order! And your carriage…"

Sure enough, Yuugi arrived to absolute chaos. Several rather angry looking employees were grumbling about having to clean up the mess, armed with mops. On the floor, a gallon bottle of milk and a small little carton lay open, spilling out their contents. Shoppers were crowded around, watching the scene with an almost dumb awe. Even the manager was there. He looking extremely unhappy, and was directing all of his anger in the form of a glare towards the corner of the aisle.

Looking to this corner Yuugi found Yami, Curled up as if trying to disappear from the scene, and looking absolutely horrified. Which Yuugi didn't blame him for, considering the death glare he was receiving from the manager.

"What on Earth did you think you were doing!" Yami shrunk down a little more; he almost looked like he was shaking. Maybe it was.

Now it was Yuugi's turn to get angry. What did that guy think he was doing, talking to Yami like that? Couldn't he see that the robot was horrified? Yuugi went over to Yami and hugged him tight. Yami clung on to him. "What do you think you're doing talking to him like that? There's no reason to yell, he just made a mistake!"

"A mistake?" The man was turning scarlet with rage; Yuugi didn't really see what the big deal was. What was that old saying, 'don't cry over spilt milk?' "I found him here with those two containers of _unpaid for_ milk opened up, pouring them together! How exactly do you do that by mistake!"

Now that Yuugi knew _how_ Yami had made the mess, he looked at him curiously. Yami hung his head. "I'm sorry Yuugi. You had asked for a gallon of milk, and the big one wasn't quite enough, so I thought I would just put a little more in it. I was trying to make sure I didn't mess up, but I ended up messing up big time."

"Well you definitely messed up, that's for sure."

Yuugi glared daggers at the manager; he'd had just about enough of this guy. He grabbed Yami's handed and lifted him up, leading him towards the exit of the store.

"Hey, you wait a minute! Your friend opened this stuff up. You break it, you buy."

Yuugi spun around on his heels, giving the man a look that showed he did not want to be messed with. "After the way you just treated Yami, I am not buying a _thing _of yours!" And he stomped off, with Yami following nervously behind him. The manager was too dumbfounded to protest any farther.

Of course, it was a lie, because Yuugi did go back to the deli to retrieve his carriage full of items, all of which he still bought.

"I'm sorry Yuugi." Yami said rather gloomily. They were already halfway home, and it was the first thing Yami had said since his explanation of the milk incident. Yuugi had been getting worried. But the robot's tone did little to ease his worry.

"Yami, you don't have to apologize. That guy was a total jerk, and he shouldn't have yelled at you. It's not your fault you didn't understand."

"But I never understand. I never do anything right. I must be such a pain to you and Grandpa."

"Yami, trust me, you are not a pain. In fact, Grandpa and I thoroughly enjoy your company."

This seemed to cheer Yami up a lot. "Really?"

"Really." _It's hard to remember what it was like without you, actually. _

"Oh, thank you, Yuugi!" Yami reached over and embraced Yuugi in a massive hug.

"Ok, I'm glad you're feeling better but new rule; no hugging the driver." Yuugi could feel the car swerving beneath him a bit as Yami's embrace cut off some of his control over the vehicle.

Yami immediately pulled back. "Sorry." He replied sheepishly.

Yuugi just laughed. _You certainly make life much more interesting.

* * *

_

Later that day, Yuugi was curled up on the couch reading one of his favorite books when Yami entered the room.

"Can I sit with you?"

Yuugi nodded his reply. Yami sat down next to him on the couch, looking over his shoulder at the book. It must have been a very good book, because Yuugi was so interested in it that he had hardly acknowledged Yami.

"What's it about?"

Yuugi finally put the book down for a moment to really talk to Yami. "It's just your typical love story, you know. Boy meets girl, girl totally rejects boy, boy pursues girl anyway and eventually wins her over. It's cliché, but I really like it."

Yami was silent for a moment, then, "What's love?"

_Oh boy. This is a tough one to explain. _"Well, love is a really strong feeling towards someone, a good feeling. It's when you really, really like someone, then it gets to a point that you just can't call it 'liking' anymore. That's love." Yuugi mentally whacked himself; that had been an awful explanation.

Yami seemed to really think the concept over for a minute or two, and then replied, "You mean, like us, right?"

"…Excuse me?"

"It's like us. I really, really like you a lot, and it's a good feeling. So that's means I love you."

"Err no, not exactly. It's not just anyone that you really like Yami; it's someone that's very special to you, more than anyone else in the whole world. Someone that you want to spend the rest of your life with. You and I are friends, and well you can love your friends, but it's a different kind of love than this."

Yami frowned; Yuugi seemed to be missing the point. He _did _want to spend the rest of his life here with Yuugi. He certainly didn't want to go back to Industrial Illusions. The people there had treated him well…like a thing. But Yuugi didn't do that; to Yuugi, Yami was just like another person. Therefore, Yuugi was special. It was the exact kind of love that they were talking about. But maybe Yuugi just couldn't understand his explanation. He'd need to find another way to show it to him.

"Alright, I'm sorry to bother you with so many questions, you can go back to reading your book now."

"Don't worry Yami, you weren't bothering me." But he was at a crucial turning point in his book, so he certainly took up Yami's offer to go back to it.

About half an hour later, Yuugi had felt his eyelids start to droop and he fell asleep. He had then flopped over, right on top of Yami. At first Yami was frightened, thinking that Yuugi was hurt, but he calmed down once he realized Yuugi was just asleep. Not wanting to wake him up, Yami decided to stay where he was until Yuugi woke up. Of course, after a few minutes simply waiting quietly all by himself got a little boring, and his mind began to wander a bit. His eyes wandered along with his mind, and at one point landed on Yuugi's book.

That's when he had the idea.

Yuugi's book was all about love. So it must have plenty of ways to tell Yuugi that he loved him. And since Yuugi was reading it all, he was bound to understand. Yami picked up the book off of Yuugi's lap and began to search.

Within fifteen minutes he'd found several signs of affection, but the one that reappeared most frequently was kissing. This seemed like the perfect way to tell Yuugi how he felt. Yami realized that he didn't even know what kissing was. But then he remembered that he had a twenty-four hour connection to the Internet, and the Internet could answer any question. So, he looked for his answer. And that answer left him very perplexed.

"_That's _kissing? That's the strangest thing I've ever seen!" He clamped his hand over his mouth, having completely forgotten about Yuugi, but thankfully, he remained asleep.

At first he thought of considering a different method of approaching Yuugi, since kissing seemed like such an odd concept. There had been something else in the book about 'making love,' and while he didn't know exactly what it was it sounded like creating something that would help show a person how you feel, which made a lot more sense to him. He considered looking into it. But, he figured that regardless of how strange kissing seemed to him, he knew that it was probably the most recognizable sign of love for Yuugi. So that was the method he chose.

Gently lifting Yuugi's head off his shoulder, Yami stood up, and laid him down completely on the couch. He went to try and find something else to do, but Grandpa had closed the shop for the day, and truthfully he was too anxious to think about anything else but showing Yuugi that he loved him.

Yuugi woke up later to find himself laid down on the couch, the book he'd been reading placed neatly on the coffee table. He figured Yami must have moved him when he fell asleep. _I wonder how long I was sleeping for? I hope Yami wasn't too bored._

He found the robot sitting at the kitchen table, all but twiddling his thumbs. Ok, so Yami had been bored while he was sleeping. But he didn't seem to care, because when Yuugi walked into the room the robot brightened up, dashing over to embrace Yuugi in a tight hug, just like he normally did in greeting. One thing, however, was not so normal.

In addition to the hug, Yami had pressed his lips into Yuugi's in a kiss. This was shocking to say the least, Yuugi had no idea _why _Yami was kissing him, let alone where he had learned how to kiss.

But the robot happened to be quite the good kisser, and his lips soft, and very warm. If he hadn't known better, Yuugi would have thought he was being kissed by real flesh. Because of all this, he found himself beginning to respond to the kiss, taking control of it. He forced his tongue through Yami's slightly parted lips, and this time it was Yami's turn to be confused by the kiss. Apparently the robot's knowledge of kissing was still limited, but he proved to be a fast learner. It continued until Yuugi's need of oxygen caused him to pull away.

Yami's smile was bright even for the robot's standards, but there was a different light in his eyes that Yuugi had never seen there before, "I love you, Yuugi."

Yuugi wasn't sure what to say. His lips were still tingling.

TBC

Yeah, not plot whatsoever in this one, just fluff. And somehow, it ended up longer than my usual chapter length. But I promise to come back with some substantial plot again next time around; things will really start to heat up with Kaiba soon…

No review replies, cause they've been banned now, I'll try to respond to all of my signed reviews starting this time around. But in the meantime to answer a question that came up in an anonymous review, no I did not base this on "I, Robot" at all. I really wasn't a huge fan of the movie, and I've never read the book. I suppose it does have the common, human-like robot thing going on, but there isn't going to be a mass robot revolt or anything like that.


End file.
